Legacy
by grettama
Summary: Steve Rogers boleh saja mati, tapi Captain America harus tetap hidup.


Tony Stark merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tidak, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Ia merasa dirinya kosong melompong.

Bilyuner jenius itu hanya bisa berlutut di samping tubuh Steve Rogers yang tergolek lemah. Pria yang biasanya berdiri tegak dan tak pernah gentar menghadapi apapun, kali ini bernapas pendek-pendek dan terbatuk. Seragam Captain America-nya hangus di bagian dada, menampakkan luka bakar menganga.

Sudah cukup buruk Steve sekarat. Dan fakta bahwa saat ini Tony tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya membuat keadaannya jauh lebih buruk.

"Tony, hei," gumam Steve, membuka kelopak matanya sedikit dan menampilkan iris biru di baliknya. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Tony bahkan tak sanggup melontarkan sarkasmenya yang biasa. Ia hanya bisa memegangi tubuh Steve erat, berharap ia bisa bertahan dan helikopter ambulan segera datang.

"Aku mungkin akan mati, Tony," ucap Steve lagi, lirih.

Tony menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Steve. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sebentar lagi—"

Steve menggeleng lemah, meminta Tony untuk berhenti bicara mendengarkannya sekali ini saja. "Dengar, Tony," ujar Steve, meraih tangan Tony dan menggenggamnya dengan energinya yang tersisa, "Steve Rogers mungkin akan mati, tapi Captain America tidak."

Iris Tony melebar, tak paham dengan perkataan Steve. Kalau berikutnya ia akan berceramah panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana ia akan tetap hidup di hati orang-orang yang mengingatnya, Tony benar-benar akan menamparnya, tak peduli ia sekarat atau tidak.

"Captain America _tidak boleh _mati, Tony. Semangat kebebasan harus tetap hidup."

Tony membeku. "Maksudmu…"

Steve tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku memang akan mati, tapi akan ada orang lain yang menggantikanku sebagai Captain America."

Tony tertegun. Ia ingin berteriak ke wajah Steve kalau ia akan baik-baik saja, kalau sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang dan besok dia sudah akan keluar dari rumah sakit seperti biasa, dan Tony akan mengolok-oloknya seperti biasa, kemudian menciumnya ketika dilihatnya Steve cemberut karena ejekannya… tapi Tony tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih, dia bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Bucky, Tony," jawabnya. "Tolong katakan padanya, kalau aku menginginkannya menggantikanku."

Sebelum Tony sempat mengatakan apapun, genggaman Steve pada tangannya melemah. Tubuh Tony serasa mati rasa. Ia mengguncang tubuh Steve dan meneriakkan namanya, mengabaikan Bucky Barnes yang baru saja ikut berlutut di sebelahnya, tapi Steve tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Tony merasakan rangkulan Bucky di bahunya, dan detik itu ia sadar, iris biru Steve akan tetap tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, selamanya.

* * *

"Ini percuma."

Terdengar keluhan Natasha Romanoff melalui komunikator. Tony yang sedang terbang bebas di atas kota New York, mengelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya seraya menembaki beberapa buah android yang mengekornya melontarkan persetujuan.

"Tolong katakan padaku The Mandarin sudah ditemukan," terdengar suara Clint Barton, terdengar memelas campur putus asa. Raungan Bruce Banner—maksudnya Hulk—juga terdengar di kejauhan, sama memelas dan putus asanya, sementara guntur Thor meledak beberapa meter di kiri Tony, membuat beberapa android melayang ke angkasa.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai pertarungan super Avengers saat ini: sekumpulan android menyerang New York, atau lebih tepatnya Avengers Tower. Dan android-android itu sama sekali tidak bisa mati, sekeras apapun usaha mereka untuk mencopoti kepala dan komponen-komponen lainnya atau bahkan meledakannya. Android itu tetap akan mewujud kembali, kecuali mereka berhasil menonaktifkannya melalui pengendali jarak jauh yang dibawa The Mandarin—dikutip langsung dari video ancaman yang dikirim The Mandarin melalui JARVIS. Masalahnya adalah, penjahat itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Clint, Thor, tolong bersihkan jalurku, aku akan coba mengecek perimeter sekali lagi," Tony mengusulkan.

Namun, sebelum Clint atau Thor bisa menjawabnya, terdengar suara lain di komunikator, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukannya. Di arah jam sepuluhmu, Tony."

Terdengar sorakan senang Clint dan tawa lega Natasha sementar Tony mengarahkan jalur terbangnya ke lokasi yang dimaksud.

Segera, ia menemukan The Mandarin sudah terkapar di rumput, pingsan, sementara Captain America berlutut di sebelahnya, menggeledahnya dan menarik keluar sebuah pengendali jarak jauh dari saku dalam jasnya, yang kemudian ia hancurkan dalam sekali remas.

"Kerja bagus, Capt," puji Tony, seraya mendarat di samping Captain America yang baru saja menegakkan diri.

Tony membuka topeng Iron Man-nya dan sudah siap untuk menyambut keberhasilan Captain America dengan kecupan singkatnya seperti biasa, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahan diri sebelum terlambat. Karena sosok di balik topeng itu bukan lagi Steve Rogers. Melainkan Bucky Barnes.

Bucky yang melihat ekspresi canggung di wajah Tony, segera membuka topeng Captain America-nya dan memalingkan wajah, seakan ingin menegaskan bahwa ia bukan Steve.

"Misi selesai, Avengers. Kembali ke Tower," ujar Bucky melalui komunikatornya, disambut oleh persetujuan yang lain.

Bucky kembali memandang Tony, "Kau juga, Tony. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Kalau Steve yang memberinya perintah begitu, Tony pasti akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi ini bukan Steve. Jadi, tanpa memberi komentar apapun, Tony langsung menutup helmnya dan melesat pergi.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Sir_?" tanya JARVIS dengan nada khawatir sementara Tony menerbangkan dirinya kembali ke Avengers Tower.

"Yep," jawab Tony, terlalu cepat, tapi JARVIS tidak mendesaknya.

Sudah dua bulan yang lalu sejak kematian Steve. Dan sudah sejak saat itu Bucky menjadi Captain America. Tapi Tony sama sekali belum terbiasa. Tiap kali melihat sosok Bucky dalam balutan seragam Captain America, pikirannya selalu jadi kalut. Seperti tadi. _He used to kiss the lips behind that mask_. Tapi sekarang tidak sama lagi.

Begitu armor Iron Man-nya terlucuti, Tony langsung melangkah ke bar dan menuangkan sebotol rum favoritnya ke dalam gelas, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia tahu ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Di gelas ketiganya, seseorang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan ketika Tony mendongak, ia terkejut mendapati bahwa Bucky-lah yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ia sudah tidak mengenakan seragam Captain America-nya, jadi Tony bisa memandangnya tanpa merasa kalut sedikit pun. Tapi itu tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Bucky mengambil botol rum Tony dan menuangkannya ke gelasnya sendiri. Hal yang takkan mungkin dilakukan Steve. Pemikiran itu membuat Tony menggeleng. Ia tak boleh terus menerus membandingkan Bucky dengan Steve. Bucky _bukan_ Steve.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi Captain America."

Pernyataan Bucky membuat Tony membelalak memandangnya. Bucky mengabaikan tatapan Tony, kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Dalam beberapa minggu, aku akan pergi ke London," ujarnya lagi.

Tony terhenyak. Bucky menyadari kecanggungannya dan sekarang ia ingin mengundurkan diri. Kalau Steve sampai tahu ia membuat sahabatnya mengundurkan diri, Steve akan melemparnya dengan perisainya.

"Tidak, Bucky, tunggu—"

"Bukan karena kau, Tony," sergah Bucky cepat.

Tony menatap mata gelap Bucky dan mendadak ia paham. Ia egois. Bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Steve. Bucky adalah sahabat baiknya. Bucky mengenal Steve jauh lebih lama daripada dirinya. Dan sekarang, Bucky harus mengenakan kedok Steve. Sama seperti Tony, melihat seragam Captain America juga menyakitkan bagi Bucky. Mengenakannya apa lagi. Mungkin jauh lebih sakit.

Ditambah lagi, Bucky tidak dekat dengan anggota Avengers yang lain. Ia adalah orang baru. Pengganti Steve. Meskipun tidak ada orang yang berpikir begitu, Bucky pasti merasa seperti itu. Bahkan Tony pun tidak dekat dengannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat kematian Steve adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Bucky merangkulnya. Saat pemakan Steve adalah kali pertama ia bicara dengan Bucky. Dan sekarang, adalah kali pertama ia dan Bucky minum bersama.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin ini jadi kali terakhir.

"Kau akan membuat Steve kecewa," komentar Tony. "Kau menjadi Captain America adalah keinginan terakhirnya, kau tahu."

Bucky memainkan gelasnya, tidak menanggapi Tony.

"Di antara anggota Avengers yang lain," ucap Tony lagi, "Mungkin hanya kau dan aku yang merasa kehilangan Steve sampai seperti ini."

Ucapan itu membuat Bucky menatap Tony.

"Kita bisa saling berbagi kenangannya," ujar Tony, membalas tatapan Bucky. "Kalau kau pergi, aku tak punya orang lain lagi untuk itu."

Bucky masih terdiam, menatap Tony selama beberapa saat, kemudian mendengus geli. "Kau benar," tanggapnya.

Tony memberanikan diri menepuk punggung Bucky dan mengangkat gelasnya, mengajaknya bersulang.

"Untuk Steve," ucap Tony.

Bucky tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Untuk Steve."

**Disclaimer: Marvel. The New Captain America.**

Kenapa saya publish di MCU? Karena selagi menulis ini, saya membayangkan cast filmnya, bukan karakter komiknya.


End file.
